


During Working Hours

by hopeassassin



Series: 1 Sentence [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeassassin/pseuds/hopeassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamcha decides to drop by Capsule Corporation offices to try appeasing Bulma about their latest break up. He thinks his plan is flawless, and he even has the heiress' secretary as his ally in his quest for her attentions. He thinks nothing could go wrong only to have his long-time girlfriend's secretary discover her boss engaged in a rather... unusual activity during working hours.</p><p>(While the cat is away, the mice will come out to play.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	During Working Hours

Yamcha arrived to the main office building of Capsule Corporation, his eyes darting around in search for the person he’d come to see. Bulma had told him the previous day that she’d spend her entire time in CC working, so he’d come to visit. Bearing a huge bouquet of flowers and a very convincing apology about why he’d failed to show his face to her for more than six months.

A young woman in her mid-twenties looked up from behind a desk in the premise. She gave a friendly smile to the scar-faced man whom she recognized immediately. He’d visited the girl’s boss on more than several occasions since she’d started working in Capsule Corporation. Plus, his handsome features were hard to mistake or misplace after having seen even only once.

“Mr Yamcha, good afternoon,” she greeted conversationally, gathering the man’s attention. “Are you looking for Ms Briefs?”

Yamcha gave a tiny laugh, putting one of his hands behind his neck and still holding onto the bouquet with the other.

“Actually, yeah, I am. Do you know where she is? I didn’t really make an appointment, but I wanted to see her no matter what so I just dropped by.”

The secretary giggled, finding the Z-warrior’s antics quite endearing. She knew from her boss that he had a wandering eye but the girl believed that Yamcha’s heart was in the right place if the lovely roses in his hands were any sign to go by.

“I think Ms Briefs is still in her office. She’s been in there the whole day and didn’t even go for lunch earlier. She's a very hard worker." She beamed brightly at him, her pride at being the genius' secretary evident in her every action. "Give me just a moment to check on her schedule.”

Yamcha nodded and sat down, a look of barely contained excitement gracing his features.

* * *

She gasped for breath as their mouths disengaged from one another. She took the opportunity to catch her breath while he made a pointed assault on the sensitive flesh of her neck in the meantime.

The woman gave a deeply appreciative moan at his ministrations, burying her fingers in his thick ebony spikes of gravity-defying hair.

“We should probably stop,” she rasped out when his fingers wandered underneath the satin of her blouse to the clasp of her bra behind her back.

Her companion gave her a grunt of agreement and yet made no motion to tear himself away from her voluptuous body. In fact, his hands went on to unclasp her upper undergarment, freeing her ample bosom from the restraints of the bra’s hold.

“Someone might come in,” she tried to protest feebly again with sound reasoning.

Her resolve to resist crumbled to dust as the hum of agreement he made reverberated pleasantly from his mouth to the sensitive flesh of her breast which he was currently lavishing with studious attention.

* * *

Nodding to herself, the secretary lifted her gaze from the notebook it had been buried in.

“She has no meetings appointed for the rest of the day. If she isn’t busy, she’ll probably be able to have you.”

Yamcha beamed at the information, making the young woman smile back.

“I’ll call her to let her know that you’re visiting.”

The man nodded eagerly. She lifted the receiver and dialled the first speed dial number on the phone.

It began to ring.

* * *

In the neighbouring room, the ring of the telephone fell on deaf ears as both occupants of the room were much too engrossed in their activities together to pay the office item any heed.

It was only understandable that Bulma wouldn’t have half a mind to pay attention to anything else but her companion’s deft touch as his fingers moved expertly within her, inciting emotions and reactions from her she hadn’t known herself capable of experiencing. She was tethering on the edge already, her fingers tingling as her pleasure mounted.

It was Vegeta who first noticed the shrill ring of the phone. It sifted through the layers of lust that clouded his mind and senses. It was a rude interruption to his most favourite pastime of reducing the powerful woman underneath him to whimpers and cries of ecstasy.

The prince had never been one for high tolerance for annoyances and interruptions when he wanted to experience none. Therefore it wouldn’t come as a surprise to anyone that he eliminated such the moment they surfaced, and in the most certain way he could think of.

As such, the hand that wasn’t busy making the enticing woman beneath him arch in pleasure he extended to blast the phone clean into the next dimension. He beheld the sight of it for just a brief moment of satisfaction. He wasn’t about to allow some weakling humans distract his woman while he was busy with her. He’d never liked these telephone contraptions of theirs and having one trying to interrupt him at such a profound moment only fuelled his hate for them.

His attention completely abandoned the topic of Bulma’s office phone though as she let out a particularly loud appreciative sound to the movement of his hand that was still on her body.

* * *

The lovely face of Bulma’s secretary twisted in a thoughtful frown when the phone went from ringing straight to busy. She gave a thoughtful little hum as she placed the receiver back to its place.

“Is something the matter?” Yamcha asked in mild concern at the change of expression on the woman’s face.

“No, no, not at all,” she assured him, rising to her feet. “Ms Briefs isn’t picking up her phone. I’ll go inform her of your presence personally.”

“All right!” the baseball player agreed, all but bouncing in his seat in impatience to already meet with the heiress.

The girl walked slowly to the large door that led to Bulma’s office. She knocked and waited to hear the woman’s response. Her brows furrowed when she received none. The secretary knocked again, pausing for a heartbeat before opening the door.

“Ms Briefs?” she asked tentatively as she poked her head inside. “Are you in?”

The girl ventured to open the door a little wider, so as to set foot inside the premise. The heiress’ office was so wide and spacious that her desk and working space wasn’t immediately visible from the door upon entry.

So it was only understandable that it took the girl another step inside the room and some craning of her neck before she could fix her intelligent gaze on the genius’ desk.

The secretary took only a quick moment to assimilate the sight and sounds of what greeted her from the depths of Bulma’s office. She spared no time getting out of the room, shutting the door as quickly as she could.

When she was outside, the girl took a moment to collect her bearings as her face was flushed and her pulse racing. She rested her back against the thick wood of the door, her eyes wide as saucers.

“Is Bulma in?” Yamcha prompted eagerly then, making the girl jump up slightly as he dragged her out of her reverie.

“Err, Ms Briefs is, uh… _busy_. At the moment.” She gave the man a strained smile as she steered herself to sit behind her desk again. Her face was still bright red. “I suggest you come by a bit later.”

To his credit, Yamcha only sighed in defeat before relenting to do as told.

“Okay. Just please make sure to tell her I came by when you see her.”

The secretary nodded politely.

“Of course.”

Seeming satisfied with that, the man turned on his heel and walked out of the premise, much to the secretary’s relief.

It had been only for a split second but she was certain she had seen it. Her boss and some incredibly well-built man’s bodies, slick with sweat and moving together in a dance of passion atop Bulma’s spacious desk. The look of pure malign her boss’ companion had sent her was unmistakeable. The tangible threat that had been in it should she have opened her mouth and made her presence known to the wantonly moaning woman in the man’s hold had sent the younger woman scurrying away for dear life.

There was just no way for the secretary to find the right words to describe such a sight to Bulma’s ex.

So instead, she had chosen the easy, temporary fix.

She’d let her boss deal with the mess that was her personal life on her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this chapter was #8 - Telephone. At first I was endlessly confused how exactly I could tie VEGETA, of all people, to a damn telephone. I had a few ridiculous notions at first, but none sounded good enough to me. Then this idea came to mind and I was incredibly pleased with myself. 
> 
> You have no clue.


End file.
